


Alone Together

by bea_author



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, fluff with a hint of smut, yes its a quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bea_author/pseuds/bea_author
Summary: While under quarantine at Logan's cabin he begins to wonder if it's worth returning to the X-Men once it's over. One shot. Rolo fluff with hints of lemon.
Relationships: Logan/Ororo Munroe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I hope you are all keeping safe and healthy! This fic does not say the virus' name specifically but it is a quarantine fic, so if you are trying to avoid the subject apologies, but give another one of my fics a read! Please read, review, enjoy and stay well!

"'Roro, I'm back," Logan hollered as soon as he opened the door to the cabin holding an arm full of groceries. The aroma of her cooking venison stew filled his nostrils, causing a pleased hum to escape him. Only her natural scent of ozone and sandalwood as she drew closer was stronger. With her arms stretched outwards, Ororo went to greet her husband but Logan took a step back with his hands up, avoiding his wife. "You don't wanna get near me yet, Darlin'," he warned.

Though he showed no symptoms Logan was aware he had contracted the mysterious virus while out getting their provisions and supplies for the next two weeks until he ventured back into town to restock. "Gimme about thirty minutes, should be outta my system by then."

"You're right, I nearly forgot," Ororo replied, taking a step back before reaching out her arms to take the goods and began to put them away. Her face lit up when she pulled out the bakery box. "Sugar pie, how thoughtful! Thank you, beloved. Since arriving Ororo became a quick fan of the Canadian dessert. Logan only gave her a smile, knowing he also bought a few cases of Molson for himself. It was only fair he picked something up for her to enjoy too.

Logan kicked off his boots at the door, pushing them aside. "I'm gonna get out of these clothes and take a shower. Should be good by then."

Entering the bathroom, Logan immediately turned the water on, waiting for the shower to warm up as he began to undress. Some might say he was being overly cautious, but he could talk about the symptoms firsthand and he wasn't going to take any chances with Ororo getting ill.

Once he began to see steam Logan got into the shower, a slight grimace then appreciative sigh of the hot water nearly scolding his skin left him. Soon he was lathering up, as if trying to scrub the contagion off of him. He could feel his enhanced healing factor at work, feel his white blood cells rapidly multiplying to combat it. Logan hated this shit. He couldn't remember the last time he felt sick ever until now. Already it was his third time catching the virus and it was irritating as hell. It seemed like everyone was infected with it. He hated the way it chewed up his lungs, something his thick cigars never did. He especially loathed how the blasted thing hung around. Usually the influenza virus only lasted a few seconds in his system, but not this pesky pandemic. The first time it took nearly thirty minutes before he felt like himself again. He could only imagine the carnage it was causing those with average immunities.

As soon as they heard word of this unprecedented illness ravaging its way around the world Logan suggested they leave for his cabin in Alberta, put as much isolation between them and the outside world. He was relieved when she agreed. He reasoned they'd have no problems staying there until this whole thing blew over, whenever that might be. Between his hunting, and Ororo's small garden she started a couple of years back plus never having to worry about fresh water the pair was pretty self sufficient.

Despite a global pandemic unfolding around them this was the most at peace Logan had been in sometime. For once they were not running off the save the day, or running behind some bratty teens and grading papers. There were no teammates butting in, or missions to be had. They were able to just live alone as husband and wife, and Logan valued every moment of it. Many would consider the Wolverine as a restlessly wandering soul, but Logan wouldn't mind putting down roots with Ororo.

His thoughts were halted when he got her scent filling the hot, humid air then heard her recognizably refined, husky tone behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Ororo inquired softly, beginning to suds his back.

"Mmm, 'Roro," he gravely hummed, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile before he turned around to face her and wrap his burly arms around her slender waist. "Much better," he smiled up to her, deeming himself no longer contagious. "Heard on the radio while driving back that this whole blasted thing could last until the end of summer. Think you can handle being here that long?"

Ororo nodded with a smile as she brought her hands to rest on his burly chest. "Of course. I have you with me."

"Now that I ain't contagious," he started, his eyes lingering on her lush mounds before slowly making their way back up to hers. A wolfish smirk crossed his lips before they found hers as his hands wandered their way over Ororo's silken skin. He hummed against her lips while grabbing handfuls of her firm, round bottom. "Now you can welcome me back properly."

Logan sat on his old, beaten up reclining chair with Ororo on his lap. One hand held an icy cold Molson and the other rested on one of her smooth thighs as she wore one of his flannels, exposed her long legs kept him in place as if there were anywhere else in the world he wanted to be. His roughened palm gently, idly slid up and down her thigh. He sipped his beer in thought, wondering if his ponderings of late were worth mentioning to Ororo. He reasoned he'd never know her reaction if he never asked. He was a feral, not a telepath. With one last sip he found his voice.

"'Roro, I've been thinkin'."

She adjusted some in his lap to better see Logan, recognizing his tone. "Of what?"

"Thinkin' about, well…" A frown threatened his features as he pondered on how to word himself. "This time away from everyone made me realize how nice it'd be to stay here. Permanently." He paused attempting to gauge his wife's reaction, but her renowned stoicism concealed her reaction as she took in his words. "We don't hafta go back, 'Ro. We could stay here, or even somewhere else if you rather. We can just… be. And maybe raise a kid or two…" He trailed off, hoping he managed to convey his point.

Ororo gently placed her palm against his cheek, her sky blue eyes meeting his. "You say that we are to stay until the end of the summer?"

Logan gave her a nod.

"Then I think that gives us plenty of time to think things over and prepare, so that if we do decide to stay past summer we will be ready." She smiled gently to him and softly scratched one of his mutton chops, getting a content, gravely hum from him before she went on, "In the meantime, as the saying goes practice makes perfect." To emphasize her point she gave a teasing shimmy of her round hips in his lap.

"R~r~r~r, 'Roro," Logan purred, possessively gripping onto her inner thigh, his nose tracing her swan like neck as he took in her feminine musk. His wife knew how to fill his heart and awaken his arousal, and he couldn't ask for a better woman to love.


End file.
